Glorious
by bookwormxwriter
Summary: Meet 18 year old Emma Taylor who despises History and hated the movie, because she didn't think it's real. Well, Emma is wrong. She meets Robert Gould Shaw and Emma is realizing that this man meets more to the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And a new story! I love Glory so much that I wanted to add more Robert Gould Shaw stories. I happen to love Glory for a Hero, it's added in my favorites! If you hadn't read Glory for a Hero, I DEMEND you to read it! It's that good! But anyways…here's the story. **

Chapter One: In a wrong place, wrong time

Emma Taylor is walking outside to go to school but she hates going to school so she doesn't really want to do anything. Her red hair with soft curls are being blown by the wind as her blue eyes looked around as she walked up the stairs to get in the school that she hated. "Emma!" Marty said as he smiles at Emma. "Hey," she said as she smiled a bit. She's not a morning person.

"Ready for history class?" he asked as they walked to the classroom which Emma dreads. She hated history so much. "Let's just get this over with," Emma said as she walked to class with Marty.

After history class is over for Emma, she briskly walked out because she wanted to get away from the classroom because she just saw the most boring movie ever, Glory. She was so tired that she had slept throughout the whole thing. She had missed the movie but she doesn't care since she hated history and didn't see the point of having the movie that is being made to watch. Emma doesn't believe it did happen. Emma looked around at the hallway that she's in and walks to the bathroom to do her business. Emma walked in the bathroom and looked around to see the toilet as she walked to it. She closes the stall and put her backpack down on the floor as she zipped her pants down to do her business.

Emma sighs contently as she looks straight and saw the strangest thing that had happened to her. There's writing on the wall that is so confusing. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO THE PAST AND PROVE YOURSELF YOU ARE WORTHY.

"Why?" Emma asked, mainly to herself as she looked around the stall to make sure it's not a joke. Then suddenly there's a burst of light that nearly blinded Emma. She groaned as she lifts up her hand to shield her eyes from the light. She looked at it and saw a door that popped out of nowhere as she stands up and zipped up her pants. Emma looked around at the door then she was about to touch the doorknob but it opened on itself. Emma looked at the toilet before looking back to the door and she walked in the door without looking back.

Emma looked around as she saw the door is closing and she falls as she screamed. Emma screamed as she saw the land of green grass and…horses.

Emma closed her eyes to prepare for her immediate death.

But it never came.

Emma opened her eyes as she looked around and saw that she had landed on the ground safely and unharmed (Thankfully). Emma panted as she sat up, feeling the pain on her back as she looked around with her hand on her forehead to get rid of the headache. Emma saw and smells horse manure as she saw a bunch of people walking around with silly dresses and clothes for the men. Emma's eyebrows furrowed together in a strange way as if she thought the people are crazy to wear the clothes. But there's something familiar to Emma because she felt like she had seen it before.

"Are you alright Miss?" a man asked as Emma looked around and saw a man with blond hair with a concerned blue eyes and a blond mustache, he wears a uniform that Emma looked so familiar. Emma knew this man from somewhere but couldn't catch his name. "Yes," Emma nodded as he reached out his hand and she stands up with the help of the young handsome man. "Excuse me, but where am I?" Emma asked politely, better be nice than being rude.

"Oh, you're in Boston, ma'am," he said as if it's obvious.

Emma never went to Boston before, so she asked, quite panicking right there. "What year is it?" "It's 1862, why?" he asked, wondering why she asked all of the strange questions. _Oh no, _Emma thought as she looked around.

_I'm in BIG trouble._

"What is your name, ma'am?" he asked, quite curious about this young girl with red hair that is in front of him.

"Emma Taylor, what is yours?" Emma said as she looked back to the towering man in front of her. "Cabot Forbes, I'm on my way to meet my best friend for a party and you look like you could use something to eat." Emma gulped as she looked around, hoping that it's a dream but it's not.

"Your best friend?" Emma asked as he began walking away. "Yes," he said as he smiled and Emma followed him. "Robert Gould Shaw," Forbes said as if Emma had known him. Emma felt like she was literally going to faint. _This is real,_ Emma thought as she looked at Forbes. _Glory is real, everything that had happened is real. _Emma looked back to where they're walking and she saw a big white house and saw many people are walking in. "This is his house, Shaw House." Forbes said as he pointed at it as if Emma doesn't know what it looks like. She had seen the movie…no she doesn't. Emma wished she had seen the movie. _My God, I wished I could see the movie right now so that I know what's going on in Glory. Damn, I hope this is a dream, _Emma thought as she closed her eyes momentarily and she had hoped this is a dream.

"Are you alright?" Forbes asked with a concerned look on his face with his eyebrows furrowed together. There must be something wrong with the girl. "Hmm," Emma said as she opened her eyes and looked up to Forbes.

"Yes, just dandy." Emma said as she looked back to the house with a fake smile on her face.

_I'm in the wrong place at a wrong time._

**I'll update each chapter as I go along…and have time as well. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Meet Robert

Chapter two: Meeting Robert

"So did you say this is Robert Shaw's house?" Emma asked as she looked at the handsome soldier. Cabot looked at her with the smile on his face, "Yes, are you deaf?" Cabot chuckled when he noticed Emma is blushing a bit then he opened the gate, as the chivalry is in the 18th century, he lets Emma go first.

To be honest for Emma, she's not used to have chivalry in her time because no one does them anymore. Emma walked up first and Cabot is right behind her as they walked up to the door. Emma is still amazed by the world that is changed so much for her. She thinks she's dreaming right now because it's all too real for her. Cabot knocked on the door and he turned to look at Emma to look at her clothes. Then he looked at her face to see what she looked like.

She has red hair with soft curls with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. He had seen red haired women and they're known to be unfashioned. "Where did you come from?" he asked as they're waiting for the door to be opened. Emma was surprised because she's not expecting to talk to him at all. "Uh, I'm from…Maine!" Emma blurted out as she thought of the first place she can think of and that is so close to Massachusetts which is, Maine.

"Maine! That is a very lovely state to be," Cabot exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to Emma. Emma giggled as she nodded. "Why yes, indeed," Emma agreed. The door is opened and they both looked at the old man that wears a black and white tuxedo. He's the butler. He bows down and he steps aside to let Cabot and Emma in. Once they walked in, Emma looked around at the mansion. It was so lovely and there are so many poufy dresses and handsome men all over the place that are talking and laughing. _Okay, this is so much different than in my time,_ Emma thought as she looked around once more and she stopped walking when she bumped into Cabot. He already took out two drinks and he handed it to Emma. She had no idea what's in it but she's willing to try.

_What the heck, it's a different time, might as well to blend in…_

Emma took a drink and she scrunched her eyebrows as she closed her eyes shut. "Bleh!" Emma said as she put her tongue out as she made disgusting look on her face. She hated the drink already. "Didn't like it?" Cabot asked with a smile on his face as he's trying to keep himself from laughing. "No." Emma said as she put the drink back to the tray where the butler is standing like a rock.

Emma felt so left out because everyone here wears and talks the same while Emma doesn't. So it sure does feels weird to be the only one that comes with time. Then suddenly a touch that changed everything. A touch on the shoulder made Emma turned to look at the man that had pushed her and muttered an apology before he walked out of the room.

"Didn't you hear!" a black man rushed to Cabot's side. "Robert's being colonel!" "Thomas! That's great!" Cabot laughed as he put his hand on the black man with the glasses' shoulder and they laughed a bit. "Emma, this is Thomas, my very dear friend," Cabot introduced Thomas to Emma. They shook hands. "Come, I want you to meet the colonel." Cabot said with the smile. Emma gets a feeling that she may not going to like this.

Walking outside and they saw a young man with lush of brown hair. They walked to Robert Shaw and he noticed them. "Cabot," Robert said as he nods to acknowledge his friend then he noticed the beautiful girl with the red hair and he instantly didn't like her because she's got red hair. "And who's this?" he asked while looking at Cabot. "I'm Emma Taylor sir," Emma said as she took out her hand waiting for him to shake it. Robert took it and shakes it gently. _Even now, men are being so gentle, _Emma thought as she pulls the hand away. "Ms. Taylor, pleased to meet you," Robert said with a small smile then frowned instantly. Robert and Cabot have been talking and she didn't acknowledge it.

Emma nods. She knows this isn't going to be good. "Robert!" Thomas ran out, "Is it true to be a colored regiment?" Thomas asked Robert, "So it seems," Cabot said as he smiled. "Then I'll be your first volunteer!" Thomas said with a huge grin on his face and shakes hands with the two men. Emma smiled, she knew what was going to happen but she still cannot help but smile.

"I'll join if you wish me to be," Emma added, maybe there is something for her to do here. To save Robert from his death. "Oh? And what will you do?" Robert asked as he looked at her for the first time. "I can be your assistant, Colonel," she said, she wanted to join. To prove him worthy. "There's not a place for women to be," Robert assured her gently. He didn't want a woman to be in a battle field with him. "I'm strong, I've been in battle to help out with the injured," Emma said determinedly.

Cabot and Robert looked to each other simultaneously then they looked at Thomas that is looking at Emma. "Well, okay then. You're going to be my personal assistant." Robert decided.

Emma smiled, maybe this isn't so bad after all.

And not to mention, Robert is cute.

**Hello everyone! IF you want, please check out my other fics called, Black Roses Red! Review, Message and Rate! Have a nice day! **


End file.
